


Then and Now: Tony’s Second Chance

by honestchick



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestchick/pseuds/honestchick
Summary: Tony regrets a lot of things and how he could have done better for Peter. Now that everyone is back from the snap, he’s not going to take his second chance for granted.





	Then and Now: Tony’s Second Chance

**Hugs**

_Then_

_After the Vulture incident, Tony decided the kid would come over a few times a week. Peter was happy to hang out with THE Tony Stark. Peter would always try to sneak a hug in, but Tony always tensed up. Peter knew he was asking for too much, but it didn’t hurt to try besides he didn’t care if he never received a hug back from Mr. Stark. As long as Mr. Stark knew Peter cared about him and would always be there for him just from Peter’s hugs, Peter would be ok with that._

_Tony kept tensing up and always debated in his head if he should hug back. Tony’s not going to lie; he always felt a warm feeling when Peter hugged him. He always gave a small smile. Tony didn’t want to get attached because he knows Peter will find someone better to idolize. Peter’s delusion of Tony being “the hero” will fade soon and won’t hang out or speak with Tony anymore. Tony knows it. Tony sometimes would sneak a hug in, but would always say he’s reaching for something or pointing at something; just making excuses. He hates when he did that because Peter’s smile slowly fades after Tony’s comment of “That’s not a hug.”_

_Tony thought he was doing the right thing. Tony didn’t want to ruin Peter’s life; he already did that because of the vulture incident. Tony took the damn suit and Peter got hurt, a damn building fell on him. Tony found out after Peter couldn’t sleep. Tony didn’t know why Peter kept spending time with him; Peter should have been screaming at him and telling him that he hates him. Peter shouldn’t have been coming down Tony’s workshop and talking about school or how patrol went, but he did. Tony just enjoyed it while it lasts._

_After the snap, Tony never felt so cold and numb in his damn life. Tony missed the warmth of Peter’s hug. Tony got his last hug from Peter while he turned into dust. Tony hated himself for failing Peter, he should have fought harder. Tony wished he could have done a lot of things. Tony regretted not giving his kid hugs. Peter deserved to get a real hug from him. Peter deserved to know that Tony cared about him. Tony just kept thinking of Peter while he and the avengers fought Thanos. Tony was going to keep fighting until Peter was back in his arms._

Now

Since the incident, Tony wanted Peter to come every day so they work together or spend some time together. They usually have movie days, lab days, anything that Peter wants to. Tony enjoys his presence, happy that he’s alive and taking advantage of his second chance.

Peter and Tony are both working on the upgrades to his suit. Both of them joking around, but also concentrated that they don’t realize the time. As always, of course since when it comes to their work, they are always focused on that.

“It’s time for young sir to head home, his curfew is almost up,” F.R.I.D.A.Y informs. Peter checks his phone.

“Aw, man! She’s right! I gotta go, Mr. Stark,” Peter expresses in a hurry. He scrambles to grab his backpack and his phone before he rushes to the door, but is quickly stopped. He feels a tight grip around him. Peter tilts his head to see that it’s Mr. Stark wrapping his arms around him and turns his head back. _Oh, he’s probably just trying to open the door for me._  “Um, Mr. Stark. I got the door; you don’t have to open it for me.” Tony thinks back to all the damn excuses he used on Peter and then turns him around to give him a proper hug.

“Pete, this is a real hug,” Tony tells him and doesn’t want to think to that time where they actually had a hug that lasted so little and took his kid away from him.

“Really!?” Peter screeches and clears his throat making Tony chuckle. “I mean, great.” He hugs Tony back.

“Also, I’m taking you back home,” Tony states as if that was an obvious answer. “Now, come on let’s go.” He wraps his arm around Peter’s shoulder as they head out. “You still hungry? There’s still some pizza left.”

Peter groans and rubs his belly full of food. “Mr. Stark, you over-fed me.” Tony smirks.

“Nonsense!” Peter looks at him in disbelief.

“Mr. Stark, I told you I was full after the 4th box of pizza. You didn’t believe me and made me eat two more boxes. You almost made me eat another after that,” Peter argues.

“I’m just making sure you are fed,” Tony assures and Peter leans into Mr. Stark as they walk towards the car.

~

May and Peter are heading to an event that Tony has invited them to. May looks around in awe as they step into the building.

“So, this is the Avengers Facility?” May asks.

“Yep! It’s cool right!” Peter replies.

“Hello, Peter! You can go through the elevator,” F.R.I.D.A.Y directs. May looks up at the ceiling. Peter laughs at her reaction.

“That’s F.R.I.D.A.Y, his AI. His Artificial Intelligence,” Peter advices as they head up.

“So, ready to meet the other avengers?” May asks with a teasing tone.

“No! I barely met them when everyone got back after the fight with Thanos,” Peter replies. “I just said hi and that’s it since Mr. Stark kind of took me away to Mr. Banner to check if I was ok. I didn’t even get to get a full conversation with Mr. Banner either since Mr. Stark was asking him so many questions.”  He can think back to that day. Mr. Stark was literally hovering over him with worried eyes and checking if he had any injuries. He made Mr. Banner check Peter twice…maybe five times.

“Tony was just making sure you were ok,” May tells him. May knows how much Peter means to Tony and knows that Tony means well. She’s happy that Tony is watching over Peter. She always smiles when she observes Tony being protective and loving to Peter. Peter might whine, but she knows that Peter loves every second of it.

“I know, Aunt May. I…” Before he can finish his sentence, the elevator door opens. The avengers and their loved one/friends are all gathered around the room socializing. His timid and shy self instantly approaches and he just stands there unsure what to do. May pulls Peter out of the elevator. Tony turns his head when he hears the elevator open and lights up when he sees Peter.

“Pete!” Tony calls out and rushes over to him, giving him a tight, huge hug. Peter is more relaxed and hugs back. May smiles thinking of the shared hugs Tony and Peter have had. Tony always feel more at ease to know that Peter is ok and fine when he is in his arms.

“Hey, Mr. Stark!” Peter says. Peter smiles when he feels Mr. Stark ruffle his hair. “Mr. Stark!” He tries to fix his hair. Tony pulls away and then turns Peter to the others.

“Guys, this is _my_ kid Peter!” Tony introduces and Peter smiles proudly. “And his aunt hottie, May!”

“Mr. Stark!” Peter whines while May playfully hits Tony on the back of the head. The others just smirk.

**Protectiveness**

_Then_

_Tony always tried not to get too defensive over Peter’s safety. If Peter would come over for lab day with a black eye when Tony knows it wasn’t from a patrol, he wouldn’t say anything. He knew it wasn’t from his aunt because Peter always rambled about his aunt and their movie days. Peter talked so well about her; Tony knew it was from school and most importantly a bully. Tony didn’t comment on it, he just stayed quiet. Tony thought he didn’t have to say anything since Peter wasn’t his kid and he didn’t want to get attached. Peter sometime came to the lab sad and commented how some people didn’t really believe him about the internship. Again, Tony didn’t do anything about it._

_When Peter didn’t get any sleep, Tony didn’t tell him to get sleep or why he wasn’t getting any sleep. He just let him do his usual work at the lab, but Tony did try to keep a conversation going which Peter did return rambling tiredly about patrol. Sometimes Tony would notice that Peter looked a little starved; Tony knew it must be hard for his aunt to catch up with bills and not having much money to feed Peter plus his aunt barely found out about him being Spiderman and didn’t know much about his metabolism._

_When Peter was gone, Tony regretted all those times he didn’t comment or let Peter know he cared. Tony wished he tracked down that bully and call him out right in front of the whole school so people would know Peter wasn’t kidding about the internship. Tony wished he asked Peter why he isn’t sleeping and to stop working and go straight to sleep. Tony wished he could do it all over again and he will. Tony is sure of it._

Now

“Mr. Stark, can I do my homework here?” Peter asks once he finished eating or in other words, Tony over-fed Peter until he felt like he was going to blow up with food. Tony waves his hand with a scoff as if to say of course.

“Peter, you don’t even have to ask. Of course, you can,” Tony responds. He starts tinkering with something as Peter does his homework. “So, has anyone at school been bothering you?” Peter stops writing for a bit.

“No, no one does,” Pete responds and Tony looks at him not believing it.

“I will find out, Peter. You can lie, but I will find out one way or another,” Tony tells him.

“Ok, ok. This kid named Flash used to bother me but not anymore…well not as much. I don’t really listen to him anymore anyway. I’m fine though, I promise,” Peter rambles and goes back to his homework. Tony is observing Peter’s appearance; he’s slouching and yawning every five minutes. Tony turns his body to Peter and crosses his arms.

“Peter, go to bed,” Tony orders and Peter turns at him in shock. Peter doesn’t want to leave. Peter curses himself for making it obvious that he was tired.

“What? Why?” Peter asks. “Why do I have to leave? Mr. Stark, I’m not that sleepy. I swear!”

“I didn’t say leave, I said go to sleep. I have a room set up for you, you are going to sleep. Uh…no, no, no! Do not interrupt, you are going to bed and I mean it. You can finish your homework tomorrow,” Tony advices. Peter pouts. “Now, Pete.” Peter gets up.

“Fine, I finished my homework anyway,” Peter mumbles.

“Good, that means sleeping as much as you can tonight. Look, its nine o’clock anyways,” Tony responds.

“Ok, fine. Where’s my room?” Peter asks and Tony guides him upstairs. “I didn’t even know I had one.”

“Well…you did have a room but you turned it down as well being an avenger,” Tony responds.

“What?!” Peter gasps. “Mr. Stark, you said it was a test!”

“Why would me telling you that are an avenger be a test? You surprise me sometimes, kid. However, I was proud that you turned it down,” Tony responds right when they get to the room. Peter’s room is right next to his. Peter is happy knowing he made Tony proud.

“I’m rooming next to Vision, right?” Peter asks remembering that comment from that day. “He’s not big on doors, right?”

“No, you are rooming next to me,” Tony responds as if it should be obvious. “Now get to bed.” Peter turns to Mr. Stark.

“But you said that…” Tony shakes his head.

“Peter, a lot has happened since that day. I want you by my side…if you don’t mind,” Tony responds trying to avoid eye contact but then Tony reminds himself that he has a second chance and he needs Peter to know that he cares. Tony then looks him in the eye knowing that emotions are going to be shared. Peter smiles wide.

“Of course, Mr. Stark!” Peter says and hugs him. Tony hugs back instantly and then pulls away.

“Now go to sleep, you look really tired Peter. Rest as much as you want. Tomorrow is a Saturday, so there’s nothing to do but relax as much as you can,” Tony tells him. Peter nods ok, tiredly. “There are clothes in the closet and drawers. I would tell you to change into pajamas, but you look out of it.”

“No, I’ll change really quickly,” Peter yawns. Tony rolls his eyes.

“Ok, well after that, you rest. I mean it. If you don’t, F.R.I.D.A.Y will let me know,” Tony tells him and Peter yawns again, nodding ok. Tony smirks and then leaves the room.

~

“Thank you for letting me know he’s staying over. It’s his first time sleeping over; I bet Peter is enjoying it. Where is he anyway? I thought I’d hear him in the background?” May asks curiously.

“Asleep in his room. You have a room too if you guys moved in,” Tony comments. May rolls her eyes even though Tony can’t see her through the phone.

“You are still on that?” May quizzes.

“Yep,” Tony responds. “Anyhow, how’s the date with Vision going?”

“How are you and Steve?” May shoots back. Tony playfully gasps. “Yep, Vision told me about the date between you two last week.”

“Touché, May. Touché,” Tony replies.

“It’s going well, thank you very much,” May responds with a playful tone. “He’s getting me something to drink. Oh here he comes and Tony, we will talk more about him moving in another day. It doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Tony is relieved to hear that. “Bye, I hope you and Peter have fun, but don’t over feed him.”

“No promises,” Tony says and hangs up.

“Sir, Peter seems to be in distress,” F.R.I.D.A.Y advices. Tony shoots out of his room and straight to Peter. He’s relieved when he doesn’t see anyone harming him, but is worried once again when he tears streaming down Peter’s cheeks. He’s hyperventilating and trembling.

“I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go,” Peter chokes out in his sleep. Tony freezes thinking back to that day. _Stop! Peter needs you!_ Tony slips inside the blankets beside him and gently shakes him awake.

“Peter, wake up. Peter! It’s a dream, everything is ok!” Tony tells him. He shakes him gently once again and calls out his name. Peter gasps awake and spots Tony. He holds onto Mr. Stark tightly.

“Dad, please don’t let go!” he pleads. There’s warmth that fills his heart when he hears that.

“I won’t, son. I’m here, I’m here,” Tony whispers in Peter’s ear and rocks him back and forth and Peter relaxes into his arms.

~

“You didn’t listen to me when I said to stand down! You could’ve gotten hurt!” Tony scolds.

“I know, I know. I just had to do something, Mr. Stark,” Peter argues.

“I get that, but those buildings were collapsing. What would have happened if you didn’t move on time? You could’ve gotten crushed by not just one, but TWO buildings!” Tony tells him and Peter puts his head down knowing he was right. Tony sighs. “You’re grounded.” Peter’s head snaps up and his eyes widen in shock.

“Wha…You can’t,” Peter splutters. “You can’t….you’re grounding me?!”

“I can and I am,” Tony responds. “Trust me, May would be on my side.” Peter stomps his feet and crosses his arms.

“Mr. Stark! I’m sorry!” Peter begs.

“Maybe next time you should listen to me instead of doing whatever you feel like,” Tony states and walks away.

“Dad!” Peter calls in a pleading tone. The avengers amusingly watch as Peter tries to convince Tony not to ground him, but fails miserably.

**Bond Time**

_Then_

_Peter would sometimes come over to the lab in a quiet mood. Tony knew he wanted to cry, but never confronted him about it. Tony always wanted to comfort him, hug him, do anything to make Peter feel better, but Tony always held back because he never knew what to say or do. He didn’t want to mess up and make Peter more upset._

_Peter would sometimes ramble about school or patrol. Tony won’t lie; he loved hearing about Peter’s dad. He would make small comments like “That’s cool!” or “Nice!” and somehow those small comments meant a lot to Peter because it motivated him to talk more about his day. Tony would always listen to what Peter had to say about the day._

_Peter sometimes asked if maybe Tony could pick him from school one day so they can go out. He even mentioned going to a science museum. Tony can still remember the excitement in his voice of suggesting it. Tony knew it must have taken a lot of courage for Peter to ask him and Tony was an idiot blowing him off making an excuse. “I have meetings kids, maybe another time.” Tony saw how Peter’s excitement faded away and mumbled, “Ok, Mr. Stark.” Tony cursed himself. He wanted to say yes, but he doesn’t want the kid to get close to him. It’s a dumbest excuse and fear, it is. Tony knew that, but it still scared him how much that kid looked up to him._

_When Tony lost him, Tony swore he was going to spend as much time with Peter as possible. He was going to do more than make small comments while Peter talked about his day; he was going to interact with him more. He wanted to hear his rambles again; he yearns to hear Peter again._

Now

Tony takes a sip of his soda as Peter rambles about school. He just picked the kid up from school; it’s their normal routine now. Tony picks him up every day and he gets Peter something to eat every time or they go wherever Peter wants. They are at In N Out since the kid was craving it.

“And Ned and I have been practicing for the decathlon event this weekend,” Peter rambles and stops for a second. He nervously turns to Tony. “You…you’re still coming, right? I mean…if you can’t, I understand.”

“I’m going, kid! The others may or may not be joining,” Tony teases and Peter smiles wide. Peter continues to talk about the event excited to know that the avengers, his dad, and even May is coming. His dad got May a job at Stark Industries which means a better salary and more breaks.

~

Peter makes the team win with the last question and the crowd cheers. Peter blushes hearing the loudest cheers knowing whose it coming from. He sees his family and waves at them.

“That’s _my_ kid!” Tony shouts. Peter blushes harder, but smiles proudly to hear it.

“Congrats, Pete!” May adds.

Once everyone was settled, his team took a picture with the trophy and Tony made sure he got the picture. He took so many.

“Babe, I think that’s enough pictures,” Steve comments.

“Oh, hush,” Tony replies and Steve just rolls his eyes. When students are able to go to their guardians/parents, he rushes to his family.

“Alright, Peter! You did great!” Bucky comments.

“Yeah, bud. Not going to lie, I didn’t know most of those questions or answers, but you answered them without any hesitation,” Sam inputs.

“You did great, Peter. I’m so proud,” Tony tells him.

“You’ve worked really hard for this, Pete. We are all happy for you,” May says with a smile.

“Picture time?” Tony asks May.

“Yep, Peter stand right here,” May responds.

“Aw, come on,” Peter whines.

“Enough whining, come on,” Tony says. Bruce grabs Tony’s phone once Tony passes it to him.

“Alright, smile,” Bruce says. Ten minutes. It takes ten minutes for Tony and May to take pictures of Peter with everyone until Peter whines that he’s hungry.

~

When Tony picked him up, he knew right away that something was wrong with Peter. Tony is upset that Peter is sad. He knows Peter wants to cry because Peter tries to hide his sniffles and wipes away the small tears that escape his eyes. Tony doesn’t say anything because there in an enclosed space and he wants to give Peter some space before he asks questions. When they arrive, that’s when Tony confronts him.

“Kid, what’s wrong?” Tony asks as they finally enter the building. Peter looks up with teary eyes. He uses his sleeve to rub his nose from running.

“Nothing,” Peter murmurs.

“Peter, tell me. I’m here for you, no matter what, remember that,” Tony tells him. Peter kicks his foot back and forth debating if he should say, but he knows Mr. Stark won’t drop it.

“Da…I mean, Mr. Stark,” Peter sighs. “It’s ok if I call you dad right?” Tony turns to Peter so he is facing him.

“Peter, I’m honored that you call me dad. I think of you as a son, my son. It doesn’t bother me at all,” Tony assures.

“It’s just…” Peter sniffles trying to hold it in.

“Pete, it’s ok to cry,” Tony tells him and that’s when Peter breaks. He starts crying, tears start streaming down his cheeks.

“I…everything was fine today, really. I just…Flash said…” Peter chokes out, everything coming out all at once.

“Take deep breaths, relax,” Tony advices. Peter takes deep breaths, but tears still spilling. Tony rubs his back to soothe him.

“Flash said that…I paid you to come to the event. He sa…said that you…you wouldn’t wa…want a son like me because I’m useless and weak. The…then, he said I couldn’t even save Unc…Uncle Ben and that you would….” Peter lets out a sob. “You…you would die next because I’m ju…just a curse.” Peter feels like a fool stuttering and crying in front of his dad. He looks up and sees his dad’s face filled with rage. Peter thinks his dad is mad at him and maybe agrees with Flash. He’s wrong.

“That asshole! I’m getting that boy expelled! That boy had a damn nerve to say that to you. I’m going to call your damn principal right now!” Tony hisses. Peter’s eyes widen.

“Wha…no, no, no! Don’t expel him! That will ruin his chance getting into college!” Peter argues. Tony looks at Peter in disbelief.

“Pete, he insulted you and had the nerve to bring your Uncle into this. He insults you left and right and I know he was the one who gave you that bruise the other day you came into the lab,” Tony comments. Yep, that bruise. The bruise where he made no comment, but now…now he’s going to do something about this. “He thinks he can get away with this. This isn’t right. When will this Flash kid stop because after he does graduate, he’s not going to stop being a douchebag, he’s going to keep taunting other people. He needs to be taught a lesson.” Peter thinks about it because he’s never really thought about that. Peter thought if he just took the insults and hits, no one else will have to go through it. However what will happen after they graduate, there will be another victim, but he can’t get Flash expelled.

“How about counseling?” Peter suggests.

“Counseling?” Tony asks.

“Yes, counseling. Maybe he’s acting this way because something is happening at home or someone else is picking on him? We don’t know what’s going on in his life,” Peter responds. “Also, me and you can go to school and you can talk to the principal and say what you need to say.” Tony thinks about it and gives in.

“Ok, fine,” Tony says and smiles at his kid. “You are really a great kid, son.” Peter smiles at his dad. Tony pulls him in for a hug. “I just want to let you know this, Peter. Flash is wrong. You aren’t useless or weak. You are the strongest I know. You’ve been through so much shit and yet you still manage to help people and keep a smile on your face. You aren’t a curse and what happened to your uncle wasn’t your fault. Your uncle would be upset knowing you blamed yourself. You are literally the light of my life because you make me happy. Whenever you are around, I feel like I can do anything because I would do anything for you kid. I care for you, kid.” Peter tears up and hugs his dad tighter.

“Thank you, dad,” Peter whispers. He really needed that.

**Helicopter parent**

_Then_

_Whenever Peter was hurt from patrol, Tony would know. When Peter would come during his visit days, Tony would confront him and make a small lecture saying he should be careful. He wanted to do more than that though; he wanted to scold him because whenever Tony did confront Peter, Peter would try to lie about this injury._

_Tony always wanted to be a part of Peter’s life more, but felt like Peter would be weirded out by it. When Tony found out Peter was invited to a party, Tony actually gave him a lecture. Peter was…happy and Tony noticed that in Peter’s face. Tony didn’t know why. All he was saying was don’t leave your drink around and don’t drink anything that someone gives you because it might be spiked. Peter assured him that he wasn’t going to drink and was only going to drink soda._

_Tony thought everything was going fine with the way it was, but it wasn’t. The day Peter was taken from him, he felt like a failure. He should’ve protected Peter better and should’ve tried harder. When Tony was planning on getting Peter back, he was also updating Peter’s suits so he can keep his eye on Peter 24/7. Tony was going to make sure when Peter gets back, he’s going to have eyes on Peter’s safety at all time. He will make sure no harm comes to Peter; he will try his damn hardest to make sure he doesn’t fail again._

Now

Peter is on patrol which of course means Tony has vitals and updates on Peter right away if he gets a small scratch. Peter stopped two car-jackers, prevented a car accident, helped an old lady cross the street, helped a kid find his parents, and got a free donut.

Peter is humming a suspense tune as he finishes up his donut as he on a roof of a building.

“Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can,” Peter hums. He is speed-walking, not paying attention when he trips over his feet. He uses his web shooters to cling onto a building before he fell. He winces when his side hits the wall. Peter climbs back up and settles down. Peter’s mask gets a notification.

“Phone call from Mr. Stark,” Karen advices. Peter knows if he tries to ignore it, Karen won’t because she was designed to answer all his calls and his dad will get mad.

“Answer,” Peter responds and he then sees his dad’s face.

“Kid, you ok? You aren’t hurt that bad, right?” Tony asks.

“Nope, I tripped,” Peter confesses embarrassed by it. Tony chuckles. That sounds like Peter.

“Anyway, your curfew is about to end and you need to eat dinner,” Tony advices.

“Oh, come on,” Peter whines. “Can I extend my curfew for an hour? Also, I just ate a donut.”

“A donut? Pete, that is not food and you will eat your dinner when you arrive home at your usual curfew time. Don’t try to extend it. If you do, I will ground you again,” Tony warns. Peter sighs.

“Ok, ok. I’m heading back right now,” Peter mumbles annoyed.

“Come on, Peter. Don’t be mad. May and I brought take out,” Tony tells him. Peter then lights up.

“You’re at my place?” Peter asks.

“Yep, so hurry on back,” Tony says.

“Alright! I’ll see you soon, dad!” Peter responds. Tony then hangs up.

“A donut? A donut? Does he think that’s food?” Tony asks as he sets up the table.

When Peter does arrive, Tony feeds him three…ok maybe he does serve him seven plates of food. Tony just wants to make sure he is well fed, don’t blame him!

~

Tony is ecstatic. May has agreed that she and Peter should move in. Tony makes sure that Peter moves in the room next to him, so if Peter is in any danger, he can get to him quickly. May haves a room next to Peter’s, so Peter is between both his parental figures and he feels safe. Peter would always get away with nightmares at his old place with May because he tried his best to calm down so he didn’t worry his Aunt May. He thought he could do the same, but Peter didn’t know his dad would have F.R.I.D.A.Y monitor him. Silly Peter! Whenever he has nightmares, Tony rushes to Peter’s room and sleeps by his side to help Peter get some rest. Peter in the beginning was embarrassed to have his dad sleep by his side because he feels like a baby, but then he ended up getting used to. His nightmares do get the best of him and having his dad by his side makes him feel safe.

~

When Tony found out Peter was leaving to a school trip to Europe, Tony wasn’t thrilled at all. When he mentioned it a month prior to the trip, Tony practically went on a rant saying how it’s too early to be leaving and the possibilities that can happen if he’s away from home. May and Steve had to calm him down.

Peter, silly him, actually thought Tony was ok with it after they calmed down. He didn’t think nothing of it when Tony sent him off to bed after his dad said, **“See you tomorrow.”** He just thought his dad forgot about the trip and then Peter went off to bed after that. That morning, he expected his dad would join him and Aunt May to drop him off, but he didn’t and Peter was sad about that. His Aunt May was acting a bit suspicious; she kept wanting to laugh the whole ride there but didn’t know why. He is sitting next to Ned settling into his chair on the plane, but something just told him to turn around. He did for a quick glance before he fully turned around in shock.

“Dad?!” Peter whispers loud enough to make sure Tony can hear him. He smirks. Ned turns around in shock when he heard Peter.

“Oh my god, it’s Mr. Stark,” Ned whispers in awe. Tony’s ego just grows knowing he still has the effect on people.

“Hello, Ted,” Mr. Stark says.

“It’s Ned, dad,” Peter corrects.

“Right, my bad,” Tony responds.

“What are you doing here?” Peter questions.

“Well, we are going to your field trip, are we not?” Tony responds. Tony knows he looks like he’s going way overboard, but what happens if he’s not there. Tony has to be there just in case.

“You’re chaperoning? But there are two teachers doing that already,” Peter asks.

“Yeah, two is not enough to keep a good watch on you. So, I’m doing them a favor,” Tony remarks.

“Dad,” Peter silently protests.

“I’m already here, so I’m not leaving,” Tony argues and Peter sighs defeated. He knows his dad isn’t going to leave. When the plane is about to depart, Tony double checks Peter is buckled up.

“You buckled up, Pete?” Tony quizzes looking over to make sure he is.

“Yeah, I am,” Peter assures. “This is going to be fun! I hope we have time to tour around.”

“I’ll make sure there’s time, we’ll go anywhere you want kid,” Tony responds. On the flight there, he told Ned and Peter they can get anything. Peter assures his dad that the snacks are free, so Tony just advices the flight attendant that they give them a lot of snacks.

When they arrived, Tony smiled at Peter’s excitement and his rambles with his friends. All of them are excited. Tony smirks when Flash tries his best to ignore him and Peter. Good, he should stay away as far as possible.

When they were on the boat, Tony made sure Peter was seated at all time. Whenever Peter tried to stand and join his friends or tried to lean over, Tony would scold him, “Peter for the hundredth time, you can fall in the water.”

Then, when Tony actually thinks everything is great, Tony hears screams of terror erupting in the crowds and his first instinct was get to Peter. He barely turns his head to check on Peter and he observes Peter get flung with large amount of water clashing onto the railing of the bridge.

“Peter!” Tony shouts. Tony swears his heart just stopped, but is back up beating when he sees Peter moving. He rushes over to Peter and gently stands him up, and then double checking for any injuries. He instantly puts Peter behind him when he spots a man appear out of nowhere. He somehow isn’t attacking them; he’s attacking that water beast. Tony then drags Peter where the crowd is rushing off to.

“But dad, we should help,” Peter tells him.

“No, Mr. Foggy is dealing with it. You are staying where I can see you,” Tony instructs pulling Peter closer to safety. In a matter of minutes, the attack stops. Everyone is still freaking out, but Tony’s focus is on Peter.

“Are you ok, Pete?” Tony asks for a hundredth time. Peter gives him a reassuring smile.

“Yes, dad. I’m fine, it was just water,” Peter assures.

“Are you sure? What if he hit you too hard? Are you sure you aren’t feeling any pain? I knew coming here was a bad idea,” Tony rambles.

“Dad, relax! I’m fine, I swear. We just arrived, we can’t just leave. Besides the fight is over, the bad guy or water, whoever it is, is gone,” Peter argues wanting to stay. Peter knows how his dad is. If his dad wants Peter and him to leave because he thinks it’s too dangerous, they will and Peter knows it. Peter’s going to try his best to change his dad’s mind.

“Well, the bad guy could always come back,” Ned comments and Peter turns to Ned looking at him with _dude really_ look. Ned puts his hands up in surrender.

“Not helping, dork,” MJ remarks.

“Your friend, Ted, is right,” Tony states and takes his phone out to book Peter and him a flight back.

“It’s Ned, dad!” Peter corrects. “And please, dad! Please, don’t make me leave. I never have been to Europe.”

“I can take you whenever. Just not when there’s a water monster loose,” Tony remarks. Tony looks at Peter’s puppy dog eyes.

“Please, Mr. Stark. Please, please,” Peter says.

“Oh, so it’s Mr. Stark when you are upset with me?” Tony asks with crossed arms. Peter nods no, shaking his head.

“No, no, I didn’t mean it like that. Dad, please! Can we just relax and settle in? We can think over this tomorrow?” Peter pleads. Tony sighs in defeat.

“Let’s get settled in and Peter I’ve booked a hotel for you and your friends. We are not staying at the hotel your school booked at. After this, we are heading out somewhere to eat. My treat,” Tony tells Peter, MJ, and Ned.

“Alright!” Ned blurts out.

“Dad, they already booked it for us. We should stay at least one night at the room,” Peter inputs.

Tony then sighs knowing his kid just wants to be polite.

“Ok, fine. Just one night and the tomorrow, we will go to the other hotel. Ok,” Tony remarks and Peter nods ok, agreeing.

Again, of course, what do you expect? Tony makes sure Peter eats enough when they head out to eat with his friends. He takes them out sight-seeing and takes pictures of Peter and his friends. Tony sends them to May and the others.

When they are getting ready to bed, he texts Steve goodnight. Steve was going to join, but he was sent on a mission. Tony looks up from his phone as he walks toward Peter and Ned’s room. Tony sees Ned collapse onto the bed and rushes in to fight off anyone or anything is trying to hurt Peter. His heart is beating loud like a drum, but then slowly relaxes when he spots Nick Fury.

“You’re Nick Fury,” Peter muffles while trying to brush his teeth. Tony glares at Fury. If glares can kill, Fury would be dead right now.

“Yep, you know who he is. What the hell are you doing here?” Tony snaps. Nick has a baffled expression when he spots Tony. “Didn’t expect me here, did you?”

“Ok, I get that there’s helicopter parenting, but you went with him to the field trip?” Nick asks.

“That is a silly question; of course I was going to come. You actually expect me to let him go on his own. I’m glad I did because of that incident that just happened earlier today. He could have gotten hurt if I wasn’t here,” Tony responds. Nick just rolls his eyes while Peter is looking back and forth at them.

“Um, I’m right here,” Peter states. “And I could take care of myself, dad. Also, will he be ok like that?” They turn to snoring Ned that is laid out onto the bed.

“Yeah, just make sure to turn him over,” Nick advices and Peter does as he says.

“Ok, what are you doing here? This is a school’s field trip. If you need me on a mission, you could have called me!” Tony snaps.

“Let’s talk somewhere more private,” Nick advices.

“Peter, stay here. I’ll make sure…” Nick cuts him off.

“No, both of you,” Nick instructs. Tony eyes Nick suspiciously, but they do head to a private place with Tony keeping an eye on Peter and having his suit ready.

When Nick tries to get Peter on a mission, Tony argues that he’s not ready and snaps at Fury.

“Alright, alright. How about you join him so you can keep a closer eye on him?” Nick suggests and adds, “Like you aren’t doing that already.”

Tony and Peter talk it out…like for an hour because Tony still refuses, but Peter assures he will be fine.

“Dad, you are going to be by my side. So I will be safe if you have my back,” Peter reassures.

Let’s just say, they make an amazing team and get the bad guy!

**I Love You’s**

_Then_

_He was never told, “I love you” by anyone the majority of his life. His father thought it was stupid, his mother barely said it. He knew she meant it when she said it, but it wasn’t said enough. It wasn’t said when his dad was insulting him and his work making him feel like crap. His mother was never there to comfort him and tell him she loved him._

_As Tony grew, he just never said that word to anyone thinking it meant nothing. He didn’t want anyone by his side anyway, everyone always leaves. No one ever stays by his side. He said it to Pepper, but she left him again, as always. They broke it off officially when Tony was tired of her always breaking it off; he was tired of being left alone with a broken heart. Anyway, Tony did tell her he loved her, but she barely said it back and she left in the end. Peter said it once when he was rushing out the workshop and Tony didn’t say it back because he thought Peter would also leave him in the end also._

_One of the things Tony for sure regretted not saying was I love you to Peter. He regretted it most when Peter was turning into ash and all he said, “You’re alright” when he really wanted to say, “I love you.” He loved the way Peter would ramble about his inventions or if he ever saw something cool. He loved the way Peter’s face would light up like the sun; Peter is his light in life. He made everything brighter when everything was dark. Peter was loyal to him and Tony doesn’t question it at all. Tony saw it on Peter’s face whenever Peter looked at him as if he hung the moon. Peter always cheered him up and put a smile on Tony’s face. Tony would do anything for him; he always had that feeling to protect him from any harm. He loved the way Peter was kind-hearted to people, always willing to help others in need. No matter how many times he can deny it, he loved Peter as a son. He wished he said that to Peter. When he gets Peter back, he will say he loves Peter to show Peter that he cares._

Now

Tony is watching Steve cook up some lunch for everybody. They decided to have a cook out since it’s a nice day plus it’s the weekend so Peter can join. Natasha, Bruce, Thor, and Scott are playing against Sam, Bucky, Wanda, and Clint. They are playing volleyball and so far Natasha, Bruce, Thor, and Scott are winning. They are winning because Sam and Bucky are always arguing on who got the ball and end up bumping into each other. Vision and May are reading a book in the corner.

Tony is complimenting his love on his food. Steve gives him a smile and kisses him on the lips before going back to his cooking.

Peter walks in.

“Hey, kid. Where have you been? Are you on your phone? You should be out playing, not being stuck on your phone,” Tony advices. Peter looks exhausted. “Pete, you ok?”

“Dad, I don’t feel so good,” Peter tells him and Tony’s heart drops. He feels his blood run ice cold and he starts hyperventilating. What’s wrong with his kid? His thoughts immediately go back to that day, he’s holding Peter as he’s crying out for help.

The words taunting him: _I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go_ and _I don’t feel so good._

It’s happening again, he’s going to lose Peter. Tony can’t go through this again.

“Dad, dad!” he hears.

“Tony, honey! Take deep breaths,” he hears. His vision is blurry and he sees a variety of people crowding him.

“Dad, look at me,” he hears. Tony turns his head and sees Peter. “Take deep breaths, like me.” Tony listens and observes his surroundings. Tony has calmed down and noticed everyone has come over to their spot.

“What the hell happened?” Clint asks.

“All I said was I don’t feel….” Tony cuts him off.

“Don’t! Don’t say those words again,” Tony begs.

“Ok, I won’t,” Peter responds. “I don’t know why it affected you.”

“Pete, son,” Tony sighs. “Those were the words you told me when we were….when you…” Tony stops and Steve holds him close. Peter frowns and hugs his dad.

“We’re here,” Steve whispers.

“Let’s all relax and eat. Maybe that will do us some good,” May advices.

“That’s why I was trying to say, I don’t…feel like eating,” Peter said making sure to pick the right words.

“Is Peter ok, F.R.I.D.A.Y?” Tony asks right away. Steve kisses the top of his head before going back to the food to serve everybody.

“Yes, he just feels ill because of lack of sleep sir,” F.R.I.D.A.Y advices and Peter looks away guiltily while Tony gives him a stern look.

“Peter, what does she mean you had lack of sleep?” Tony asks.

“I’m sorry! I was watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine because I missed a couple of episodes,” Peter explains. Tony is already sending Peter up to bed. They are walking upstairs while Peter is complaining he doesn’t need a nap.

“Yes, you do,” Tony tells him while Peter gets under the blankets. Peter sighs in content actually feeling a bit better. “I love you, son.” Peter looks at his dad and smile wide.

“I love you too, dad,” Peter says. Tony kisses him on the forehead.

“Now get some rest, it’s the weekend. Rest as much as you need. When you wake up, you’ll have a big meal,” Tony informs and Peter nods knowing that means eating plates of food until Tony thinks he’s had enough.

~

Peter came back from school with his report card and of course, Tony isn’t surprised to see straight A’s on the report card. Tony was so proud as well as the others.

“Damn, all A’s?” Clint asks looking at the report card. “Even for AP calculus!” Clint is looking at the courses Peter is taking. “You are too smart, I barely passed Geometry.”

“Really? That’s like an easy class,” Peter remarks.

“Ok, not everyone has your intelligence,” Clint pouts and Peter laughs.

“I’m proud kid,” Tony says kissing the top of Peter’s head and hugging him. Peter snuggles into his dad’s chest. “You deserve some gifts.” Tony pulls away to look at Peter.

“Don’t go overboard with the gifts, honey,” Steve comments as he’s reading. Tony waves off that comment.

“Ice cream?” Peter asks.

“We have ice cream at the house, kid. I meant a real gift,” Tony replies and then gasps. “How about a car?”

“Dad, no. Really, just…how about take out?” Peter suggests.

“Fine, but the car still sounds like a great idea,” Tony murmurs in defeat.

Later during the day, Peter and Tony are eating ice cream. Peter is watching a movie chocolate ice cream on the sides of his mouth. Tony just smiles in content. He’s happy with his life, everything is going great. He leans his head against his hand as he observes Peter devouring the ice cream and then laughing and smiling at the funny parts.

Peter then realizes that Tony is watching him.

“What?” Peter asks taking another spoonful to his mouth. Tony just shakes his head.

“Nothing, just…I love you, son,” Tony tells him. Peter smiles wide after swallowing the ice cream he had in his mouth.

“I love you too, dad,” Peter replies. They go back to their ice creams enjoying their time as they hear Sam and Bucky arguing once again from the other room. This is the life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony and Peter’s relationship brings them closer than ever. Tony was given a second chance and he’s not taking it for granted. Tony is happy and in content. He always gives Peter’s hugs, always protective, spends as much time with Peter as possible, a “helicopter parent” as the others would tease and call him, and tells Peter how he loves him. Tony doesn’t care if people tease him, Tony isn’t taking his kid for granted ever again.

Peter is enjoying all of his time with his dad and loves every second of it. He doesn’t get annoyed when his dad goes overboard with being protective because he knows that his dad cares about him and just wants to ensure that he’s safe. Ned and MJ sometimes tease him about how over-protective his dad gets, but he just feels pride and happy knowing that his dad has his back. He’s not scared or uncomfortable over anything. Peter knows that his dad will always be there for him. If he can’t, his dad always will find a way to help him no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like my writing, you can kindly leave.


End file.
